


Baby, I'm jealous

by FearfulKitten



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Damijon - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Jon Kent, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: “You get along with everyone, Kent. Why can’t you get along with her?”“B-Because...!” He moves his hands around, mouth open, trying to put the argument he definitely had into words “Look! She’s so... Ugh!” Damian rolls his eyes “Ugh. Whatever. You never get anything, anyways.”Secret santa gift for @pin-a-pin on tumblr! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	Baby, I'm jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pin-a-pin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pin-a-pin).



> Hello, @pin-a-pin! I hope this fills your request for this years damijon gift exchange! I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading <3

Jon grinds his teeth. If they weren’t indestructible, they’d surely break due to the sheer strength of his jaw. He tries his best to stop it, because after all, if his teeth become crooked or grew out of place, there wouldn’t be braces in the world that would be able to set them straight, but he can’t help it. Something about that girl really gets to him. And the worst part was how Damian seems to defend her whenever she is brought up in conversation.

“I do not understand what is the issue with her, Jon.” Damian scoffs as they walk into class “She’s just another student. If you dislike her so much, just ignore her.” The boy places his backpack on the floor, taking his seat.

“I can’t.” Jon whines, sitting on Damian’s desk and ignoring the other’s scowl “She’s everywhere! Always doing something that gets on my nerves.” He glances back to the door, where she is talking and laughing with her friends “Look at her! Laughing like that, who does she think she is.” He mutters.

Damian looks at him as if he was an alien (which, granted, half of him was); partly disgusted, partly confused, completely weirded out by his friend's behaviour.

“You get along with everyone, Kent. Why can’t you get along with her?”

“B-Because...!” He moves his hands around, mouth open, trying to put the argument he definitely had into words “Look! She’s so... Ugh!” Damian rolls his eyes “Ugh. Whatever. You never get anything, anyways.” Jon slides out of his desk and makes his way to his place, a little upset with the previous exchange.

He sulks in his spot, watching as she takes her place next to Damian, all smiles and good mood. Jon rolls his eyes, angry. He was also all smiles and good mood, but the way she did it was insufferable and  _ wrong _ . It annoys him.

The worst part is knowing that he hates her because she may someday have something he knows he can’t have; Damian’s heart. As class starts, he feels his gut sinking more and more, thinking of all the things she would get that he wouldn’t, of all the things he’d say to her and not him, all the soft touches and looks he’d give her instead of him.

He feels sick.

Of course Damian wouldn’t hate her. She’s pretty, polite and lovely. She talks to him and asks for pencils and he gives them with little hesitation. She’s  _ obviously _ the one he wants. The one he’ll be calling ‘beloved’ with that posh and over-the-top accent of his. The one he’ll be coming home to after patrols. The one he’ll... Oh God. How could he face him now, after this realization had hit him so hard and suddenly? Jon lifts his hand.

“Yes, Jon?” The teacher asks.

“May I please go to the restroom, ma’am?” He asks. The teacher hesitates for a moment, but since it was Jon, ‘the good student’ Jon asking, she decides to let him go.

He rushes into one of the stalls, tears falling down his eyes as he locks himself in and cries into his hands.

Back in the classroom, Jon’s distress as he left didn’t go unnoticed. Damian ponders on what that could be, getting a little distracted from the lecture in front of him. He tries to piece together what made Superboy leave in such a hurry. Unless there was any kryptonite in the classroom he surely wasn’t physically sick, so his distress must have originated in an emotional issue.

Damian’s mind ran through the conversations they had today, starting from Jon complaining about his parents, to discreetly discussing their current mission, to Jon complementing his drawings, to him demanding that Jon properly cared for the tangled mane he called hair (it could be so beautiful if he just used a comb every now and then, so soft and fluffy), to... The girl he hates. Coincidentally, the same girl that sits next to him in class and looks at him with lovestruck eyes. And then something clicks inside of Damian, and he puts his hand up, no time to think of anything else, to worry about anything else.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Smith, I think I should check on my friend. He wasn’t feeling well this morning and might require some assistance.” Damian lies through his teeth with ease. He isn’t sure if this is a skill that would impress or disappoint his father.

“Okay Damian, go ahead.” She says.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Damian zooms out of the classroom, walking into the closest men’s restroom. It’s almost empty, only one of the stalls closed and locked. Little sniffles fill the bathroom. He clicks his tongue loudly.

“D-Damian?” Jon asks.

“You were wrong, Jon.” He says, walking towards the stall Jon was occupying.

“About what, Damian?” Jon sounds angry, which might have sounded intimidating in different circumstances, but right now he has a stuffy nose and it makes him sound so utterly adorable in Damian’s ears that the boy had to smile “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not really in the mood to take your teasings.”

“Open the door.”

There is a moment of silence, and Damian waits patiently for his reply. The door clicks open and Damian walks in.

“-tt-. Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself.” Damian starts, holding Jon’s chin and examining Jon’s tear stricken cheeks. He pulls out some toilet paper “And for what? Nothing.” He complains, wiping away the tears and rubbing the paper at Jon’s runny nose before tossing it in the trash bin.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jon asks, a little scared as he watches Damian pull one more piece of paper, patting away at his cheeks and eyes with surprisingly delicate hands. This was the most Damian had ever touched him ever since they met, if you don’t count the spars and fights. It was definitely the most gentle touch he had ever offered Jon.

“I  _ do _ understand some things, sometimes.” Damian replies, still cleaning Jon’s face as best as he can “And I definitely understand  _ you _ .”

“Damian, what are you-”

“Sh.” Damian shushes him “I’m not done. I can see why you don’t like her.” He smiles a little, not looking into Jon’s eyes “And... I’m glad you don’t like her. But you don’t have to hate her anymore.”

“What... What do you mean?”

“I thought I told you I wasn’t done.” Damian stops the movements on Jon’s face, and the other rolled his eyes. Damian resumes wiping the tears away from Jon’s face “You’re... I’m...” He takes a deep breath, getting the words in order before speaking up again “You’re Superboy. And I’m Robin.” He swipes Jon’s nose again, tossing away the paper and looking up at the other “But there is another Superboy. And there have been many Robins before me.”

“I don’t-”

“Shut it. I’m trying to make a point.” Jon keeps quiet and sustained eye contact, a little annoyed “So, if we’re not unique in that aspect, what sets us apart from our predecessors?” Jon opens his mouth “That was rhetorical, don’t answer.” Jon shuts his mouth “We have different fighting styles, and different weapons, and different lives. But at the end of the day, in my eyes, what truly makes us different from them is... Us.” Damian swallows, doing his best to keep his gaze fixated into the other’s sky blue eyes “Because... No matter how many Robins there may be... I’m the only Robin that’s yours.” Damian stops to take a deep breath, whispering the next words “And you’re the only Superboy that’s mine. So please, stop making such a mess out of your beautiful face over a girl that will never be able to meddle in what we have.”

Jon is stunned. How... where did this come from? Was all of the teasing, screaming, shouting, cursing, just a way to... flirt? For how long... how much time had he wasted?

“Damian, I...” His voice cracks “I don’t know what to say.”

“Am I wrong?” Damian lifted an eyebrow, in that confident, over analytical way he always did. Jon felt his heart skipping a beat.

“No.”

“Then don’t say anything.” Damian pulls the taller boy down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him. It doesn’t take long for Jon to realize what was happening and pull him closer by his waist, wanting this moment to last forever, needing to have Damian as close as possible before he woke up from what clearly was a dream. But then they pull away, and Damian doesn’t struggle away from his touch, doesn’t kick and scream at him, doesn’t disappear into a poof of black smoke.

Instead, Damian smiles and cups his cheek.

“I... God, this was...” Jon inhales sharply, unable to find words that could describe the way he felt.

“I know.” Damian answers simply, touching their foreheads together “I wished it didn’t happen in a bathroom, but I couldn’t risk it.” Jon chuckles at that.

“Did I do it right?” He asks softly, hands running up and down Damian’s sides.

“I think so.”

“Well, was it good?”

“Yes.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“It was... nice.”

“And?”

“Soft.”

“And?”

“Jon, for the love of God,” He grabs the taller boy’s cheeks “Just shut up and do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my tumblr @fearfulkittenwrites or @fearful-kitten01. Come say hi, I love meeting people!
> 
> I hope you liked this. Happy holidays, stay safe and healthy out there <3


End file.
